De Madres e Hijas
by BerryBeMyLover
Summary: Quinn y Beth. Shelby y Rachel. Hay un vinculo importante que fue roto. Pero ¿Se volvera a unir este lazo? Future Fic
1. Es Ella

Quinn se despertó esa mañana y supo que estaba en el lugar en el que debía estar. Tenía 34 años, estaba comprometida, tenía un buen trabajo en algo que le gustaba, un hermoso apartamento en New York, buenos amigos, fama y prestigio como actriz, belleza, amor para dar, todo iba bien en su vida. Miro al velador, el portarretrato, la foto en la que estaba con Adam Myers, su prometido en Paris, cuando todavía eran amigos y ni pensaban en ser novios, la foto en la que salía con Rachel Berry, su amiga de la secundaria y colega en Broadway, afuera del Carnegie Hall. Empezó a recordar el pasado con alegría, acostada en su cama tamaño King.

Estudio teatro en Yale, hizo la practica en series de televisión mientras estudiaba, empezó a hacerse famosa, y consiguió papeles en películas en Hollywood, haciendo de la chica sufrida. Luego consiguió el papel de la porrista malvada en una comedia-drama adolescente, Quinn estaba en su elemento, cumplió 24 años y se graduó de Yale como la mejor de su clase, con la película donde interpretaba a una porrista salto definitivamente a la fama, apareció en cuatro taquilleras películas desde entonces .Cumplió 26 años y se comprometió con Tim Barkley, uno de sus compañeros de universidad, ese mismo año, retomo su carrera en las series de televisión y recibió una oferta de el lugar que nunca había planeado que estaría en su futuro: Broadway.

Quinn acepto el desafío de Broadway, se mudo a New York, compartió roles y departamento con Rachel y Kurt y consiguió una carrera allí. Recordaba esas pijamadas con Kurt, Rachel y Blaine, y como sufrieron cuando los chicos se casaron, ya que se quedarían solas en el departamento. Pero Kurt y Blaine se mudaron a un apartamento cerca de ahí. Quinn y Rachel vivieron solas en ese gran apartamento hasta que a los 27 años Quinn se caso con Tim y vivieron en el apartamento vecino al de Rachel quien si bien tuvo una relación con Brody, de NYADA y volvió con Finn un tiempo, había disfrutado su soltería de 5 años, en la que se enfoco en su carrera.

Quinn y Rachel estudiaron en NYADA juntas y egresaron como Licenciadas en Teatro. Rachel continuaba en Broadway, Kurt con su boutique dedicada al hombre interesado en la moda, que tenia gran éxito en la Gran Manzana y Quinn continuaba como actriz, a veces en Broadway y a veces en series de TV. A los 29 años Quinn y Rachel fueron reclutadas como profesoras en NYADA, de actuación e interpretación vocal respectivamente.

A los 30 años, se entero de que Tim la engañaba con una chica de 17 años, la cual esperaba un hijo de él. Quinn rápidamente inicio el divorcio, pero no le fue tan duro de afrontar como esperaba. Luego del divorcio se enfoco en sí misma, en su carrera y su amistad con Rachel. Su amigo Adam, quien había estado ahí para ella siempre, desde que se conocieron en Yale, le pidió ser su novia y más tarde le pidió matrimonio, Quinn sabía que el seria un genial esposo, con un amor infinito hacia ella. Su vida iba muy bien, feliz, así llego a los 34 años, como profesora en Yale, apareciendo regularmente en series de Tv, y amor en su vida. Pero siempre hubo algo, más bien alguien que rondaba en su mente: Beth.

Siempre recordaba el 8 de junio, el cumpleaños de Beth…

Quinn tenía 26, vivía con su amiga y le dijo a Rachel: "Hoy mi hija cumple 10 años… ¿Cómo estará? Apuesto que esta hermosa, la última vez que la vi fue hace 5 años… y por una foto que Shelby me mostro esa vez que me la encontré en el supermercado, era Beth a los 5 años, con dos coletas, su pelito rubio y ondulado, parecía una princesa, es una princesa… 10 años desde que nació… me es increíble pensarlo"

Cuando Quinn tenía 30 y pasaba por lo del divorcio, el 8 de junio les dijo a Rachel y Kurt:"Hoy Beth cumple 14… quisiera poder verla, ya debe ser toda una señorita… Pobre chica, esa que está embarazada de Tim, no es un chiste estar embarazada siendo tan joven y ella además está embarazada de un hombre mayor, ¿Cómo lo hará con su vida? Ojala pueda seguir con su vida y su bebe, dejar a un hijo es lo peor" Cuando le preguntaron si no sentía envidia de esa chica ya que ella nunca estuvo ni tuvo sospechas de estar embarazada de su esposo en 3 años ella respondió que no se veía teniendo un hijo con Tim, que no podía pensar en tener otro hijo y que durante su matrimonio tomo religiosamente píldoras anticonceptivas por este motivo.

Quinn a los 32 le dijo a Rachel: "Hoy cumple 16, 16 años, yo a esa edad la estaba esperando. Ojala ella no pase ni por la mitad de las cosas que yo pase. Espero que este bien, ojala no embarazada, pero es tan hermosa, se que lo es, los chicos deben pasar detrás de ella… como quisiera verla"

Bueno, Quinn estaba bien, siempre hacia dé cuenta que no extrañaba a Beth, ese fue uno de los secretos que jamás le conto a la prensa, ese y el secreto de que fue 'Lucy Caboosey'

Así llegaron los procesos de admisión a NYADA donde Rachel, Quinn, Anthony Duvois, profesor de baile y una veterana pero aun útil Carmen Tibideaux participaban como jueces. El proceso había cambiado desde que Rachel audicionó a los 18. Ahora los cuatro jueces recorrerían el país para tener una entrevista con los postulantes, algo general, una conversación, un poco de baile, un poco de canto, un poco de actuación en la que leerían un libreto al azar que los jueces le darían y que debían estudiar en 10 minutos, esto en un auditorio delimitado para cada ciudad. Luego tendrían una audición con Rachel, profesora de Interpretación Vocal en el lugar que ellos escogieran, una con Quinn , profesora de Actuación en el auditorio destinado, luego con Anthony en el auditorio y la final con Carmen Tibideaux decana de Arte Dramático y Teatro Musical en donde harían una presentación que incluyera canto, baile y actuación. Partirían por NY.

Ese día Quinn se levanto y fue al trabajo, verían a los primeros 50 postulantes. Todos eran muy buenos, después de todo era New York la cuna del teatro musical. La postulante 48 era Alexandra Remington y no brindo una buena entrevista ni una buena actuación.

-No me parece que estés actuando bien, Alexandra, esta es una escena muy triste y no veo nada de eso en ti.

-Soy más una actriz de comedia, señorita Fabray-respondió la aspirante.

-Independientemente de eso debes saber darme una actuación convincente en cualquier género. Debes saber canalizar algún momento triste de tu vida, algún momento feliz, algún momento que te haga proyectar emoción… ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más triste de tu vida?

-Mmmmm-pensó la rubia, el cliché de rubia que quiere ser actriz, solo le faltaba un pequeño perro en el bolso- cuando mi papa se fue… por un viaje de negocios.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-3 semanas.

-¿Y tu amas a tu papa?

-Mmmmmm- la postulante dudo por 15 segundos- si… se podría decir que sí.

-Lo dudaste mucho, o sea que no lo amas, eso no te dolió mucho ¿Cómo es posible que nada mas te haya dolido en tu vida, ninguna desilusión, ninguna enfermedad, muerte?

-No.

Quinn fue llamada por Anthony, quien le explico al oído que Alexandra era hija de un magnate de productos cosméticos, que nada le había faltado en la vida, solo amor y atención de sus padres, quienes la compensaban con objetos materiales pero ella nunca se dio cuenta de esta carencia.

-Está bien, Alexandra, te diré que imagines algo y así espero que brindes una mejor actuación. Cierra los ojos e imagina que en tu pasado, fuiste una chica regordeta, a la cual le hicieron bullying, siempre la segundona en su casa después de su perfecta hermana mayor. Que te esforzaste inmensamente por perder peso, por curarte el acné, que ganaste una nueva figura y reputación en otro lugar, eras el cliché de la hermosa capitana de porristas que salía con el quarterback ,a quien protegías de una loser que gustaba de él, prácticamente cada chico de la escuela gustaba de ti y cada chica quería ser tu. Eras la presidenta del club de celibato, pero un día por sentirte gorda y al estar borracha te acostaste con el mejor amigo de tu novio y quedaste embarazada, mentiste sobre quién era el padre de esa bebe, dijiste que era tu novio, pero no lo era, aprovechaste su inocencia de creer que por estar en un jacuzzi y eyacular podía engendrar un bebe, nunca tuviste sexo con el pero se creyó tu mentira. Fuiste echada de tu casa por tu padre, y de las porristas, viviste en un montón de casas, luego se supo la verdad del padre de tu bebe, sufriste por eso, luego diste a luz a una hermosa bebe a quien por su bien diste en adopción. Volviste el año siguiente a la cima, a tu figura, a las porristas, conseguiste a un nuevo hombre quien te hizo feliz pero lo arruinaste engañándolo con tu primer novio, te postulaste a reina del baile, tu sueño de toda la vida, y perdiste por una broma que le jugaron a un chico gay, el colegio entero supo de tu pasado de chica regordeta, estuviste todo un año con la carita de tu bebe en la mente, terminaste con tu novio porque el amaba a otra chica .Luego dejaste que todo se fuera a infierno, volviste como una chica mala al año siguiente, hasta que la madre adoptiva de tu hijita vuelve a tu cuidad a decirte que puedes ser parte de la familia si quieres, cambias radicalmente a como eras antes por recuperar a tu bebe, te obsesionas con ello, luego comprendes que ella esta mejor y dejas eso, empiezas de nuevo en las porristas y justo ahí tienes un accidente automovilístico el que te deja en silla de ruedas un tiempo, después de larga y extenuante terapia física logras volver a caminar y a poner tu vida en orden , estudias en la universidad, te casas y tu esposo te es infiel con una chica de 17 años…Créeme todo eso duele. Ahora actúame bien.

Alexandra, Rachel, Anthony y Carmen quedaron impresionados por la historia de Quinn. Alexandra actuó de nuevo pero nadie quedo conforme.

-Es un No para mi gusto, no creo que ella reúna las condiciones.-dijo una emocionada Quinn.

-También un no para mí. ¡Pase el…la postulante numero 50!-dijo Carmen.

Quinn oyó unos tacones caminando por el escenario mientras remarcaba una gran X en la hoja en la que estaban los datos de Alexandra Remington. No vio a la chica que postulaba, solo oyó como tomaba aire y luego…

-Hola, soy Beth Corcoran y…

El único sonido que se oyó después de que la chica dijera eso fue el sonido del lápiz de Quinn, que ella soltó de la emoción y sonó estrepitosamente contra la mesa. Quinn puso sus manos sobre su cara por segundos y luego subió la vista. Vio a la chica respirando, se notaba nerviosa. Era hermosa como ella siempre supo que era, rubia de pelo ondulado, ojos pardos, con una contextura como la de su madre, parecía una muñeca Barbie en un vestido color crema, una boina y zapatos azules y con un collar que tenía una B y un corazón como dijes. Quinn tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa.

Beth estaba con ambas manos en la cara, respiro y bajo las manos.

-Discúlpenme estoy muy nerviosa

-Continua, vas bien, respira y continua- le dijo Rachel, su hermanastra adoptiva.

-Soy Beth Corcoran, tengo 17, casi 18 años. Postulo a la prestigiosa universidad NYADA donde planeo estudiar Arte Dramático, soy nacida y criada en New York…

-¿Nacida y criada?- dijo Quinn que aun estaba absorta mirando a su hija.

-No, es decir naci en Ohio, mi madre biológica (esas palabras 'madre biológica' fueron como un puñetazo en el corazón de Quinn) me tuvo ahí y mi mamá ('mamá 'otro puñetazo en el corazón) me adopto y me trajo a vivir a NY, luego me llevo de nuevo a Ohio, pero volví después de unos meses, he pasado casi toda mi vida aquí. Mi curriculum incluye estudios secundarios casi completos, este año terminare la secundaria, también participación activa en el Club de Teatro de mi escuela donde obtuve el protagónico 15 veces, participe en 16 obras escolares. También participación activa en el Club Glee de mi escuela, dirigido por mi mamá Shelby Corcoran, fuimos campeones nacionales 3 años, participación en el Club de Natación, y un buen rango vocal que si bien no es como el de Rachel Berry, a quien por cierto admiro, es bastante bueno, es más bien como el de usted, señorita Fabray, me considero como usted, que es mas actriz que cantante al contrario de la señorita Berry que es ambas cosas, mi rango no es el más espectacular pero creo rendir muy buenas actuaciones, ese es mi fuerte.

"Señorita Fabray" "Me considero como usted"… como le habría gustado a Quinn que esas frases fueran "Mamá" y "Nos parecemos tanto". Pero Quinn sabía que si ella y Puck se hubieran quedado con la bella bebe que tuvieron, ella no habría conseguido lo que tenia ahora. Beth siguió hablando, entrevistada por todos menos por Quinn que solo la miraba y escuchaba.

-Quinn, ¿no tienes preguntas para la señorita?-dijo Carmen

-No, solo decirle que…está muy bien. Todo.

-Ahora canta…- le pidió Rachel

Beth canto I'll Be Waiting de Adele en una versión que se acomodaba a su tono de voz, parecido al de su madre, sus voces tenían el mismo estilo. Quinn la miraba atentamente, miraba a Rachel como diciéndole "Mira a mi hija, mira en lo que se convirtió". Beth recibió aplausos de los jueces y luego ofreció una pequeña rutina de baile. Ahora tocaba la actuación, cada participante debía sacar una hoja en la que estaba un monologo escrito, aprendérselo en 10 minutos mientras los jueces hablaban .Estos se fueron unos asientos más atrás para conversar de lo visto. Apenas se sentaron Quinn dijo:

-Es mi hija- y rompió en llanto- estoy tan orgullosa, pero al mismo tiempo…

Rachel la abrazo y le dijo:

-Beth es muy buena, mírala, es tan parecida a ti, hermosa, con tu tono de voz, es como tu…

-¿Es esto cierto?- dijo Carmen

-Sí, ella es mi bebe, ella es mi hija que tuve a los 16. ¡Como me habría gustado estar con ella estos 18 años! Pero si me la hubiera quedado jamás habría alcanzado nada de lo que tiene. Ni yo todo lo que tengo.

-¿Le dirás que eres su madre?-pregunto Anthony

-No sé, no sé si su mamá este de acuerdo con eso. Ahora solo vamos a verla actuar y ya veré que hago.

Se seco las lagrimas respiro hondo y fue a ver a su hija actuar, solo esperaba que no fuera el monologo de cierta obra en la cual…pero ese monologo era el que Beth saco al azar.

_-¿Me amaste? ¿Me amas? ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí? ¿O solo fue lastima, pena? ¿Me amaste? Si fue así, ¿Por qué me dejaste? -¿No pensaste en que yo te amaría? ¿No pensaste en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo, yo te ame, te necesite, me pregunte dónde estabas, porque no estabas a mi lado. Por suerte tuve a alguien más que si estuvo ahí. Alguien bueno. Si no ¿Qué habría sido de mi? ¿Te habría importado? Sin esa persona yo no sé donde estaría, pero a pesar del bien que me hizo esa persona, tú me faltabas. Ahora estoy bien, nada va mal conmigo pero tú eras lo que me faltaba, pensé en ti repetidas veces, pero no importa. Tu estas bien, que bueno. ¿Pensaste en mi todo este tiempo? No creo… pero lo hayas hecho o no, yo si pensé en ti, yo te ame y te amo, siempre estarás en mí, como yo espero haber estado en ti._

Quinn lloro en frente de Beth, ese monologo le llego tanto, le erizo la piel oír a su hija decir eso, Quinn no sabía si Beth le preguntaba todo eso realmente o solo actuó muy bien.

-Muy bien-dijo Carmen – hasta hiciste llorar a la señorita Fabray

Beth recibió aplausos y se marcho. Todos los jueces le dieron un "si" .Las audiciones terminaron y 10 minutos después de finalizado todo Quinn subió al escenario a recoger algo que brillaba, era la B que estaba en el collar de Beth, iba a devolvérselo cuando vio a Shelby tras bambalinas quien le dijo:

-¿La viste? Es impresionante, ¿Hice un buen trabajo?

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Quinn llorando- es… es…

-Recuerdo cuando vi a Rachel presentándose en esas seccionales, sentí lo mismo que tú sientes ahora.

-¿Orgullo total?

- Y ganas de haberla tenido a mi lado esos 16 años

-18 años en mi caso.

- Ese remordimiento, ese "¿Por qué no me la quede?" , te entiendo.

- No sé qué hacer, no sé si decirle, si callarme esto, porque si queda en NYADA la veré siempre y ahí sí que no sabré que hacer.

- Quinn, conozco a Beth y sé que este es el momento de contarle la verdad. Lo tomara bien, te lo prometo.

- Por cierto, ya tiene un pie dentro de NYADA.

- Entonces hazlo, dile ahora, no demores mas el momento. Yo iré a hablar con mi hija, las dejare a ustedes dos.

Quinn se quedo ahí sentada en el borde del escenario unos minutos pensando en cómo lo diría cuando Beth apareció.

-¿buscas algo?

- Un dije, señorita Fabray

-¿Es este?

-Sí, gracias.

-Beth, debo decirte que lo hiciste muy bien, fue una gran audición.-Ahí, se detuvo y pensó-Tu monologo es una parte de una obra donde la chica le pregunta a su ex novio si alguna vez la amo. Pero tu mencionaste algo acerca de tu madre biológica y de tu mamá, el monologo se puede aplicar a que tu le hablas a tu madre biológica.

-Sí, claro se puede aplicar también.

-¿Tienes algún rencor o algo por tu madre biológica?

-No, mi mama me ha explicado que fue difícil para ella tenerme y que habría sido complicado quedarse conmigo. Solo me gustaría conocerla. Saber de ella, como está ahora. Eso, ojala ser cercanas, tener dos madres seria genial.

Quinn sonrió a su hija.

-No pude evitar oír lo que le dijo a la postulante anterior, esa historia, ¿es su historia de vida?

-Si, Beth.

-Entonces usted dio en adopción a una niña también, y la extraño mucho.

-La he extrañado cada día, desde que nació, a veces más a veces menos… en fin

-Es un tema sensible para usted. Mejor me voy.

Beth se empezó a alejar, Quinn no sabía qué hacer.

-Esto va a sonar tan raro…

-¿Dijo algo señorita Fabray?

-Beth… no sé cómo decir esto, no,

BETH, TU ERES MI HIJA.


	2. Dime Quinn

j-Beth, Tu eres mi hija.- le dijo Quinn, seria y con los ojos llorosos. Se levanto, estaba sentada en el borde del escenario, camino y se aproximo a la adolescente.

Beth miro a la profesora de Actuación de NYADA, seria también, luego bajo la mirada y le dijo:

-¿Qué?, es… no es cierto.

-Beth, tu eres mi hija, te tuve a los 16 años, tú tienes casi 18 y yo 34. Saca la cuenta, es posible. Oíste que di a una bebe en adopción, tú fuiste adoptada. Tú mamá, Shelby…

-¿Cómo sabe su…

-La conozco, ella te llevo de vuelta a Ohio cuando tenías un año y medio aproximadamente, para que yo fuera parte de la familia. Cambié mi mal modo de vida que venía llevando por ti. Intente de todo por ganar tu custodia completa, pero comprendí que lo mejor para ti, para tu futuro era quedarte con Shelby.

- A ver si entiendo, ¿Yo era la bebe de la que hablaba? ¿Yo era la bebe que rondo en su mente? ¿Yo soy hija de Quinn Fabray, la actriz, la profesora de NYADA?

-Sí, eres mi hija.

Se miraron a los ojos y ahí Beth, en los ojos verdes de Quinn vio la verdad, sintió esa conexión, ese lazo que existía desde antes de que Beth naciera, que se formo cuando Beth estaba en el vientre de Quinn y por primera vez se preocupo por su bebe y no por los problemas que estar embarazada a los 16 años le acarrearía. Ese lazo irrompible, incluso por la distancia, por el tiempo, por 18 años, por las circunstancias, incluso por el hecho de no conocerse (solo se vieron cuando Beth era muy pequeña para recordarlo), ese lazo, fue el que Beth vio y sintió.

-¿Mi mamá?

-Si, Beth, somos madre e hija- dijo con una sonrisa Quinn mientras recordaba el momento en que sostuvo a Beth por primera vez.

Beth cayó a los brazos de Quinn, fue un hermoso abrazo. Quinn lloraba de alegría, sus lágrimas rodaban desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas y de ahí a los hombros de Beth. La postulante a NYADA estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, solo sentía que lo que Fabray le decía era cierto, sus ojos se humedecieron y solo respiro hondo.

La escena entre rubias era admirada por dos morenas: Shelby y Rachel quienes enternecidas se abrazaron. También se reencontraron ese día.

Se habían visto antes, cuando Rachel llego recién a NY, contacto a su madre quien vivía allí. Se hablaban por Skype a menudo, Shelby aconsejaba a su hija acerca de la vida en la Gran Manzana, y poco a poco su relación se torno más amistosa.

Un día se juntaron a comer, cuando Quinn se entero, le pidió a Rachel si podía hacer que su madre le enviara una foto de Beth quien por ese entonces debió haber tenido unos 3 años. Shelby ese día le dijo a su hija biológica que no consideraba que fuera apropiado que Quinn viera a Beth ya que estaba aun sentida por lo que ocurrió en Lima unos años antes. Hablaron de muchas cosas, Shelby de hecho había ido al debut de Rachel en Broadway y una foto de ese día adornaba su velador desde entonces. En la foto salía Rachel, sus dos padres a su izquierda y su madre a la derecha tras bambalinas.

De todos modos Rachel era discreta y no le contaba a Quinn acerca de sus video conversaciones con Shelby, solo le decía que hablaban por teléfono. Así fue, se vieron en un par de ocasiones, pasó el tiempo y Rachel llego a los 34 años .No habían hablado aproximadamente hace 6 meses cuando Beth audicionó para NYADA. Todo estaba bien, Rachel estaba feliz por el hecho de que Quinn se reencontrara con su hija, se alegro por la posibilidad de ver a su madre en persona (cosa que no hacía desde la última víspera de navidad, un año en que Quinn viajo a Ohio y ella permaneció en NY, donde vio a su madre en una tienda de ropa), pero hubo algo que la perturbo, una estrella dorada en el collar de la hija adoptiva de Shelby Corcoran. Una estrella dorada, en el collar de "la otra hija".

Recordó su debut en Broadway, su madre le obsequio una pulsera con varios dijes dorados en ella. Shelby le dijo "Las dos mujeres somos nosotras 2, unidas por la música, y las estrellas doradas, siempre recuerda el amor de tu madre Shelby hacia ti, Rachel" mientras apuntaba a los dijes de las dos niñas de la mano, la nota musical, la estrella, el corazón, la letra S y la R, respectivamente. Usaba esa pulsera desde entonces, cada vez que podía.

Las estrellas doradas eran lo suyo, algo tan suyo, de ambas, no podía creer que Beth estaba incluida, que también era parte de ello. Le molestaba, le entristecía ver ese collar. Hasta se sintió reemplazada.

Tras bambalinas vio a su madre conversar con Quinn y luego le hablo.

-Hola Shelby.

-Hola Rachel, ¿Como estas?

-Bien, muy bien. Acabo de ver 50 audiciones, así que estoy algo cansada.-dijo cortante Rachel-

-Los gajes de ser profesora en una prestigiosa universidad.

-Sí, así es.

Hubo un corto silencio, Shelby la miraba con orgullo y amor. Rachel la miraba con seriedad y tristeza.

-Vi a tu hija, es igual a su madre- le dijo Rachel.

-Sí, lo es. La genética es realmente asombrosa, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste eso, la primera vez que nos vimos?

-Sí, me acuerdo.

-Mira, ellas están hablando. Ojala tengan un reencuentro mejor que el nuestro, más emotivo. Le dije a Quinn que podía decirle la verdad a Beth.

-Que bueno por Quinn.

-¿Te pasa algo, hija?- Shelby y Rachel habían acordado que podían decirse "hija" y "madre". Solo que Rachel nunca le decía madre por encontrarlo muy formal y tampoco le decía mamá porque "Shelby era su madre y no su mamá".

-Beth perdió un dije del collar. ¿Será la B o la estrella dorada?-dijo notablemente distante y enfadada.

-No sé, ¿Por qué esa cara, ese tono?

-Shelby, es que, Beth estaba usando un collar con una estrella dorada, y eso es tan nuestro, tan "Shelby y Rachel", que… bueno es tu hija, pero no sabía que ella también está en esto de las estrellas. Por decirlo así.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No, por favor, eso sería infantil, tengo más de 30 años, no podría estar celosa, solo siento curiosidad.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir menos curiosa, Beth siempre ha usado un collar con una B, el collar con la estrella es tuyo, se te quedo en un restaurant una vez que fuimos a cenar, me dijiste que tu ex novio –en ese momento tu novio- Finn te lo había regalado en la secundaria. Se te quedo y yo lo encontré y lo use desde entonces, me recordaba a ti, nuestra conexión, nuestro lazo, a los sueños de triunfar de la bebita que alguna vez tuve en mi vientre. Así que hoy, en un día tan importante para Beth, le preste la estrella, por eso yo estoy usando solo la cadena. Se la preste para darle suerte, para proyectar en ella ese "no sé que" tan Rachel Berry que te llevo a triunfar, fue como un amuleto especial.

-Ah- dijo Rachel- que bueno, que bueno que hayas tratado de traspasarle eso a Beth. Por un momento me sentí reemplazada por Beth o algo así…

-Amo a Beth a muerte, Rachel. Asimismo te amo a ti, eres la única hija biológica que tuve, fuiste mi anhelo más grande por 16 años, más que ser una estrella, que triunfar en Broadway, que encontrar el amor verdadero. Tú eras lo que yo deseaba tener conmigo. Te amo ahora, te ame antes y te amare por toda la vida, hija.

-Gracias, mamá.

Rachel no le decía mamá a Shelby desde los 16 años, desde que le fue a pedir ayuda con un feo traje de Lady Gaga.

Vieron el abrazo de Quinn y Beth y se abrazaron también.

Beth aun no comprendía bien, aun estaba sorprendida por la noticia, así que Quinn le sugirió que se encontraran con Shelby y hablaran con más tranquilidad. Beth así lo hizo y caminaron tras bambalinas.

-¡Mamá!-exclamo Beth al ver a Shelby- estas aquí todavía.

-Veo que ya se conocieron, ¿verdad Quinn?

-Si, Beth ya sabe la verdad.

-Bueno, Beth, aquí están tus dos madres.

-Aun no puedo creerlo, no puedo-dijo la chica.

-Vamos a conversar a otro lugar, te aclarare todas tus dudas- dijo Quinn

-Vamos a ese café que tanto nos gusta Q, está cerca- sugirió Rachel

-¿Y si algún postulante a NYADA ve a Beth en un café con su madre y dos profesoras de la universidad? No quiero que Beth tenga problemas.

-Tienes razón Shelby, mejor vamos a el departamento de Rachel, que solía ser nuestro.

Beth le susurro a Quinn:

-¿Cómo te digo? ¿Quinn? ¿Mamá? ¿Señorita Fabray?

-Dime como te sientas más cómoda.

- Pero no sé como… ¿la trato de tu o de usted? Dígame como.

- Bueno Beth, trátame de Tu y dime Quinn.

Y fueron al departamento, donde Quinn le conto a su hija la historia de su embarazo de cómo sufrió, de cuanto la amó, de cómo fue tan duro para ella dejarla y luego asumir que todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de la bebe. Lo duro que fue volver a verla y luego que su bebe le fuera arrebatada así como así.

-En tu caso fue distinto al de Rachel porque ella creció con dos padres y sin mamá, por eso soñaba con conocer a Shelby, tú en cambio creciste con una madre, así que no tenías gran necesidad de conocerme, tendrías más necesidad de conocer a tu padre.

-Si crecí con una figura paterna, George el novio de Shelby, ella lo conoció cuando yo tenía 5 así que la mayor parte de mi infancia estuve con él cuidándome y entregándome cariño.

-¿Nunca quisiste conocer a tus padres biológicos? ¿O nunca supiste que eras adoptada?

-Beth de muy pequeña sospecho-contaba Shelby- un día estábamos en el colegio y me dijo "mi amiga tiene el cabello naranjo y su mamá también ¿Por qué yo tengo el cabello amarillo y tú café?"

-Mi mamá me dijo que eso era algo que tendría que saber más adelante, me conto la verdad a los 14 años. Para mí fue terrible, entre en una depresión, una furia, una rebeldía muy grande. Estaba furiosa contigo y mi papa, me corte el cabello, empecé a fumar…

-No, Beth…hija –dijo Quinn horrorizada porque su hija había hecho lo mismo que ella, alguna vez.

-Me volví una maldita en el colegio, maltrataba a las demás, hice maldades y casi me expulsaron, si no fuera por mi mamá que ocupo sus influencias al ser profesora de Teatro. También estaba enojada con mi mamá y la trataba pésimo. Perdí a mi novio de ese entonces por un perdedor abusivo y estúpido como yo ese entonces. Mi mamá no sabía qué hacer conmigo y la entiendo. Que tu hija se convierta en una maldita suelta de la noche a la mañana solo porque le contaste que era adoptada, no es un chiste. Y así estuve uno meses. Un día yo estaba en el colegio en el club de Teatro, no deje de ir, pero iba solo a marcar presencia, mi mamá me dijo que esperara porque alguien iba a hablar conmigo, yo pensaba que era el director, pero no. Era mi papá. Noah Puckerman. El me hablo, me dijo que estaba destruyendo mi vida, que yo prometía mucho y que le gustaría verme triunfar, me dijo que él había sido un "badass" y que ahora su vida no era lo mejor. Que ahora tenía dos hijos que mantener, que nunca me había olvidado, que le dolía verme así y que si tu, Quinn me vieras sufrirías lo mismo que el sufría en ese momento. Que mi mamá no se lo merecía, que ella había estado conmigo siempre, que si no fuera ella, quizás quien me habría adoptado, que Shelby y yo estábamos destinadas a ser familia, que todo calzo, todas las circunstancias resultaron en que estuviéramos juntas. Me conto por todo lo que mi madre tuvo que pasar, lo que ambos sufrieron, sobre todo mi madre al estar embarazada de mi, que no podía tirar la vida que fue preservada por la borda, porque habría sido fácil en su situación abortarme, pero no lo hizo. Que reformara mi vida.

-¿En serio Puck hizo eso?

-Lo hizo y me cambio la vida. Primero me la dio y luego me la reformo.

Beth realmente había cambiado mucho en ese periodo de su vida. Era una preciosa pre adolescente de 14 años, rubia de cabello ondulado y ojos pardos, alegre personalidad, carismática y buena actriz. Vestía siempre con vestiditos floreados, como lo hacía su madre y con flores en el cabello, y botines cortos. Tenía una relación con un tierno chico de el club De Teatro, dirigido por Shelby donde participaba activamente Hasta que el día llego, Beth revolviendo un closet de Shelby encontró una carpeta rosada con una B dorada en la portada.

-Mama ¿Qué es esto?

-Nada, hija.

Beth entreabrió la carpeta y leyó "Certificado de…"

-Es un certificado, mami. ¿Por qué la B?

-Beth, deja mis cosas.

-Mama, ¿Qué es esto?

Un silencio invadió la habitación, Shelby solo le pidió que se sentara.

-Beth, no sé cómo decírtelo. No es fácil. Creo que lo has inferido. Ese es un certificado de adopción. Ésos son los papeles de la adopción en general. Tú no eres mi hija biológica. Eres adoptada.. Me diste la alegría de la maternidad que perdí. Fui madre de alquiler para una niña y no pude ser su mama. Pero si pude ser la tuya, te adopte y eres mi hija, lo has sido 14 hermosos años y nada podrá cambiar eso.

Beth comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-¿Y mi verdadera mama?

-Mama es la que te cría. Yo te crie.

-¡MI VERDADERA MAMA!

-¡YO SOY TU MAMA, BETH!

- Cállate, Shelby. Yo no soy tu hija. Dime quien es

-No te lo diré. Y trátame con respeto. No te atrevas a volverme a hacer callar.

-¡¿Sabes o no?!

-No me grites, Beth. Te digo esto en buena manera. Solo te conté la verdad.

-Si, claro, ahora. Podrías haberlo hecho antes. ¡Antes! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Por qué ella no se quedo conmigo?

-Ella no podía, tenía 16 años. No tenía ni ella ni tu padre la madurez de quedarse con una bebe. No lo planearon.

-¿O sea fui un error? ¿Un producto de una relación sexual sin protección o con protección fallida?

-No sé, Beth.

-¿Fueron tan cobardes como para tenerme y luego dejarme? ¿No asumieron su responsabilidad? ¡Bastardos!

-Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho merecen respeto, Beth. Te dieron la vida, habría sido fácil para ellos pagar un aborto, pero no lo hicieron, tu madre sacrifico la vida que llevaba por ti.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Mas que tu.

Así, Beth se fue a su habitación y no salió de ahí hasta el día siguiente para ir al colegio. El viaje hacia allá con Shelby fue en completo silencio. Beth no entro a varias clases, esas horas las paso sentada en las graderías pensando. Mientras pensaba vio un cigarro botado dentro de una caja, sin uso. Lo tomo y pensó en fumarlo, siempre había escuchado que eso distraía a las personas. Busco fósforos en su cartera, siempre llena de cosas y lo encendió. Se lo puso en los labios y empezó a aspirar, se ahogo de inmediato y empezó a toser como nunca.

-Ja, j aja ja , ¿en serio creías que la señorita rubiecita perfectita iba a fumar?- oyó de Paula, la chica con mas mala reputación, que venía acercándose con su grupito estas se juntaban con los chicos "badass" del colegio.

- Estaba fumando, me ahogue recién- susurro Beth

- ¿Y desde cuando, Corcoran?

-No me llames Corcoran. Soy Beth

-¿Por qué no? ¿No eres hija de la profesora de Teatro?

-No. No soy hija de nadie, soy solo una pobre bastarda.

- Creí que era tu madre- dijo Bárb la más sensata de las "Damn Bitches" como se hacían llamar.

-¡No!, No es mi madre, ni mi mama, no soy hija de nadie- dijo Beth a punto de llorar.

-Oh, bueno, rubia, cálmate. ¿Por eso fumas? ¿Tienes problemas?

-Sí.

-Así se inicia. ¿Además estas saltándote clases?

-No quiero estar adentro.

-Entonces no te quedes acá afuera, puede encontrarte alguien y te mandaran a clase- le aconsejó Camilla, una tierna chica venida a "badass" por circunstancias familiares.

-Vamos atrás de las graderías, Beth. Me agrada la chica- le dijo Sally a Paula, Sally no decía mucho pero era capaz de pelear con uñas y dientes por lo que consideraba justo.

Beth llego a un nuevo mundo, las Damn Bitches y los chicos mas "badass" del colegio estaban reunidos fumando allí. También se integro a la costumbre de fumar, hacia como que no se ahogaba, se aguantaba las ganas de toser por pertenecer al grupito.

Luego de unos días se fue dando cuenta de que Paula, Bárb, Camilla, Sally y Connie –una chica que hacía dos días había sido enviada al reformatorio- eran agradables, la aceptaban, y le mostraban una nueva realidad, lejana a las tensiones con Shelby que eran cada vez mayores conforme Beth preguntaba más cosas y le contestaba mas y le gritaba mas.

Los cigarros ya no le hacían nada, se corto el pelo hasta los hombros, se maquillo distinto y se retiro del equipo de natación, porque se cansaba mucho. Termino su relación amorosa, empezó a faltar a cada vez mas clases, y por ende a bajar sus notas. El chico más atractivo y badass del grupo, Blake empezó a mostrar interés en la chica, que se empezó a vestir con faldas punk súper cortas, tops oscuros y rasgados, polerones con capuchas, botas altas, medias de red o encaje y muchas cadenas tanto en el cuello como en las muñecas.

Blake y Beth empezaron una relación, se besuqueaban detrás de las graderías, todos en el grupo sabían lo suyo. Blake estaba en segundo año, pero debía ir en cuarto. Beth iba en primero, y estaba en peligro de repetirlo.

Beth iba a las fiestas de este grupo, alcohol, drogas, tabaco, sexo, delincuencia era todo lo que se veía. Su novio, Blake, ebrio le pedía sexo, las caricias eran cada vez mas apasionadas, Beth no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en su madre, que paso por algo parecido. Se imagino a una chica rubia a la cual le pedían sexo 14 años atrás… a su madre, Shelby e había contado que su madre tenía 16 años, era presidenta del club de celibato y capitana de porristas cuando quedo embarazada, no quiso repetir la historia. Se negó a la petición de Blake y se fue con sus amigas a pinchar neumáticos.

Cuando las "niñas de papi" del colegio acusaron a las Damn Bitches de que les robaron la ropa de gimnasia y todas fueron suspendidas, las Damn Bitches se enojaron, en un acto oficial y sumamente importante, efectuado en la tarde, casi noche Beth corto la electricidad. Las demás tiraron papel higiénico sobre el escenario y los chicos badass tiraban bolsas con kétchup o mayonesa y huevos podridos.

Planearon todo de modo que nadie se diera cuenta.

Fue lo máximo para Beth. Sintió adrenalina, se sintió viva.

Todos después de esa maldad se irían a reunir a casa de Paula, Beth llego primero porque salió corriendo del colegio a cortar la luz. Espero a las Damn Bitches y a los chicos, se asomo en la esquina a ver si llegaban y no los vio, se acerco a colegio –cercano a la casa de Paula- y vio a una porrista besando a Blake. Luego ella se dio vuelta y vio que era Katie, la chica más popular del colegio, capitana de porristas y aspirante a modelo. Había sido novia de casi todo el equipo de fútbol, iba uno por uno y a ellos no les importaba. Existían dos rumores predominantes acerca de esas relaciones: Uno; que tenía sexo con cada uno de ellos pero que luego les exigía no decir nada del asunto, ni confirmar ni negar lo ocurrido. Dos; que no le daba sexo a ninguno de ellos, solo los dejaba tocarla, pero luego les exigía mantener el secreto, no diciendo nada de lo que paso en la relación, los únicos que sabían con certeza eran los jugadores de futbol implicados.

Ella besaba a Blake, el le acariciaba la espalda. Se soltaron y Blake junto con el grupo se encaminaron a casa de Paula. Beth decidió que haría como si nada, pero al ver a Blake entrar, no lo resistió, así que se fue a su casa a llorar.

Esto ocurrió un viernes.

El día lunes fueron las confrontaciones, Beth no tenía nada que perder.

Las primeras serian las Damn Bitches, que estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo y no le dijeron nada. Además cuando Beth les pregunto acerca de Blake y Katie ellas lo negaron. Se pusieron a pelear puesto que Beth las llamo mentirosas, y Paula confesó haberse acostado con Blake antes y durante la relación de este con Beth.

Beth les dijo que no se juntaría más con ellas.

Luego fue a hablar con Blake, lo insulto, le dijo que las mujeres no eran un juguete, que él había sido un gran error.

Luego fue donde Katie, quien recibió los "puta" "perra" "suelta" de Beth y la insulto por ser adoptada, por estar a punto de repetir primer año y por haberse "acostado" con Blake, cosa que Beth desmintió. Beth corrió a la sala donde estaba el micrófono que sonaba en toda la escuela y les dijo a todos que Katie se había acostado con casi todo el equipo de futbol. Luego se agarraron a golpes, lo que colmo la paciencia del director de la escuela, quien amenazo con expulsar a Beth. Shelby intercedió y llamo a Puck, que estaba cerca de la ciudad y vino a hablar con su hija.

Beth reformo su vida desde entonces, fue a escuela de verano para compensar el primer año semi-perdido y desde ahí en adelante las cosas empezaron a salirle bien, Tanto asi que con un excelente promedio postulo a NYADA y conoció a su madre biológica, Quinn Fabray


End file.
